Mr Cool Blue
Mr Cool Blue is an English GModder / Cartoon animator who uses Team Fortress 2, Nintendo and SEGA characters. He is notable for producing the "Thomas Cartoon Series," "Sumotori Fortress" series and "Fazbear Fortress" series Channel Summary Mr Cool Blue's channel mostly consists of Thomas the Tank Engine cartoons, Garry's Mod animation, TF2 dubs and occasionally, YouTube Poops. Timeline 2014 -''' Mr Cool Blue starts his YT channel by doing his first YTP, "Morshu forgets his lines." On July 2nd, he starts doing cartoons, mainly on Thomas the Tank Engine '2015 -' Several Team Fortress 2 dub series were created. These included: *Sumotori Fortress , June 21st 2015 (Which uses the game, Sumotori Dreams. This was heavily inspired by VOIDSTALKER's version) *Fazbear Fortress , July 5th 2015 (This uses the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise as the basis) *Heavy from Hell , July 19th 2015 (This was the first ever dub on the video game, "Neighbours from Hell") *Trainz Fortress , September 9th 2015 (Uses the video, Trainz Railway Simulator) Among the TF2 dubs was a mashup of Heavy singing the theme song to the TV show, "Zzzap!" and a dub called Yetisports Fortress '2016 -' More videos by Mr Cool Blue were released: *TubbyFortress Magical Event: The Scout and The Heavy (Original Sketch) , June 22nd 2016 *Heavy and the Pumkin , October 30th (This 2-part animation was one of the first Gmod animations that MCB did.) *Fazbear Fortress: Sister Location , November 7th 2016 (This was a TF2 Dub-Gmod animation hybrid video that would later be used in future videos) *Failfort 23 , December 10th 2016 (Which was approved by '''Kryptojackjr as an official Failfort video. A sequel is currently in the works) '2017 -' New videos soon came in: *Poop or Paap , November 25th 2017 (Inspired by UgotaPhoneNumber and That Gray Cartoon Pony ) *Fazbear Fortress: Heavy vs Heavy , December 31st 2017 (Uses the FNAF fangame, Five Nights at TF2). '2018 -' Mr Cool Blue then starts getting involved in cartooning and Gmod animating. MCB releases Thomas Cartoon Series S01E01; Thomas and the Preggy Club , (The first episode of Thomas Cartoon Series. This pilot received mixed reviews from fans, although it fell into "Animated Atrocities" as time passed) Joins the Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster Joins 3M Subscriber Collab by SMG4, but ultimately rejected. Fazbear Fortress: Joy of Creation part 1 is released on April 9th 2018 (This dub uses the fan game, The Joy of Creation and is also a Left 4 Dead dub.) On 25th December, instead of a Christmas special dub, he releases a preview of "Scout the Unlikely, " a TF2 dub which uses the SNES game, "Lester the Unlikely." '2019 - ' 19th April: A cartoon remake of the Thomas & Friends episode, Dirty Objects was released. Originally intended for Callantale's "Thomas Breaks the Rules and other stories Collab" but due to the collab's cancellation, it was uploaded individually. 27th July - 8th August: The "Five Years at Freddy's" celebration is formed, in which the 3 dubs listed below were released: #Fazbear Fortress: Joy of Creation part 2 #Fazbear Fortress Reunion #Fazbear Fortress 5 2nd September: Joins Talent Show Collab 2nd Edition by DamashiDX Collabs Joined Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster 3M Subscriber Collab by SMG4 (Rejected) Talent Show Collab 2nd Edition by DamashiDX Trivia Mr Cool Blue also has an older brother called Toa Sully, which focuses on the opposite direction, releasing short Gmod and Roblox videos. Occasionally, TF2 dubs are uploaded. Gallery Garry's Mod 15 years!.jpg|Recent addition to MCB's Deviantart page, commorating 15 years since Gmod was first released. Category:GModder